FirePuppy's Disney VHS Ideas
This is a list of FirePuppy's ideas for Disney VHS tapes. Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Wouldn't It Be Loverly? Opening #Green Warnings (1991) #Walt Disney Home Video Logo (1986) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs Intro (1986) Songs #Wouldn't It Be Loverly (My Fair Lady) #A Whole New World (Aladdin) #Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) #Love (Robin Hood) #The Rain in Spain (My Fair Lady) #Candle On The Water (Pete's Dragon) #A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) #He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) #Some Day My Prince Will Come (Snow White) #With a Little Bit of Luck (My Fair Lady) Closing #Closing Credits #Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promo (1994) Trivia *Hosted by Professor Ludwig von Drake. *Release date: December 16, 1994 -- same day as "Circle of Life", and also close to the time of My Fair Lady's 30th anniversary. Sing a Song With Pooh Bear (Version #2) Opening #Green Warnings (1997) #Walt Disney Home Video Logo (1992-A) #"Now Available to Own on Videocassette" (1995) #Winnie the Pooh Video Preview (1997-B) #Spot Video Preview (1997) #"Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" (1996) #A Bug's Life Preview (1999) #Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview (1999) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Preview (1999) #"On the Disney Channel" (1999) #Out of the Box Commercial (1999) #"Join Us After the Program" (1999) #"Feature Program" (1998) #Walt Disney Home Video Logo (with Disney's Sing-Along Songs Logo) (1994) Trivia *Release date: March 2, 1999 (re-print) *Everything else after the opening shown above is the same as the original print. *The Christmas music from The Twelve Days of Christmas can be heard on the DSAS logo. Very Merry Christmas Songs (1999 VHS) Opening #Green Warnings (1997) #Walt Disney Home Video Logo (1992-A) #"Coming Soon to Theaters" (1995) #Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer (1999) #"Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" (1996) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview (1999) #"Now Available to Own on Videocassette" (1995) #Winnie the Pooh Video Preview (1997-B) #"On the Disney Channel" (1999) #Playhouse Disney Commercial (1999) #Disney.com Preview (1999) #"Feature Program" (1998) #Song: From All of Us to All of You (1988) Closing #End Credits (Song: We Wish You a Merry Christmas) (1988) #Disney Christmas Videos Promo (1990) Trivia *Release date: November 2, 1999 A Disney Christmas Gift (2002 VHS) Opening #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001) #"Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) #Treasure Planet Trailer (2002) #"Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) #Lilo & Stitch Preview (2002) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview (2002) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Preview (2002) #"Feature Presentation" (1999) #Walt Disney Home Video Logo (1983) Trivia *Release date: November 5, 2002 *This would be a 20th Anniversary Edition print. Categories * Oliver (1988 film) (UK VHS 1997) * Oliver the Giant Kitten (UK VHS 1998) *Marie the White Female Kitten (UK VHS 1997) *Oliver's Love (UK VHS 1998) *I Wanted a Black Cat (UK VHS 1998) *Oliver Likes a Snow (UK VHS 1997) *